Our Christmas Holiday Couple
by SayaKisaragi Blood
Summary: Natsu and Wendy have liked each other for awhile now and don't know how to tell one another. How will a Christmas Party at the guild change that?


**Hello you guys! First of all, I would like to say Merry Christmas to everyone and hope you all are having a good one! For those who aren't i'm very sorry but please cheer up! Well happy to know you guys might read this so enjoy! I hope you like it :-). Also this is deticated to my best buddy BloodPokemon101 love you boo! So here it is!**

* * *

**Christmas with Fairy Tail**

. The Fairy Tail guild was always known for it's rowdyness and ability to party till the day long. But when there is a holiday involved that's when things get real for our famous guild. If you were to be there at the moment you would see Cana sitting in her spot drinking her precious booze, Elfman and Lissana playing around, Levy sitting on Gajeel's lap, Juvia watching Gray from afar as always, Laxus drinking, Mira at her bar as usual, Makarov laughing at his 'children', Pantherlily with Happy and Carla, Loke chasing some girls, Erza eating strawberry cake with eggnog, Romeo with his father, Lucy and Sherry having a glaring contest, and finally Wendy and Natsu sitting together talking and laughing.

"So then Lucy and Sherry kept fighting until Erza came and knocked them both out" Wendy giggled as Natsu finished the story. Natsu felt a small little warmth well up in his heart at her small laughter and he smiled as well. Gray and Mira were watching and gave each other knowing looks as the two dragon slayers were giving one another small glances.

Everyone in the guild knew how the two felt except two themselves. It was funny in a way yet sad. "Gray," Mira started and said man looked at her causing her to blush, "How do you feel about being my assistant in love?" She asked and he laughed while winking"Sure thing, princess". She blushed brighter but smiled and jumped "Yes!" Gray chuckled at her little display and asked her "What's the plan?"

* * *

Wendy watched as Natsu ate like slave in front of a feast for the first time. She didn't really mind at all since she knew she could eat the same as him, maybe even more if she needed. Wendy was startled as she felt muscular arms around her shoulders and heard a voice whisper "Hey babe". She turned her head to see a head full of blue familiar hair " Gray?!" She squeaked as he snuggled into her neck "Well who else, sweety?".

She didn't notice as Natsu stopped his grubbing to glare at the ice-mage. His eyes narrowed more as he saw Gray smirk at him as he kissed the girls neck.

. He roared as he flipped the table at Gray, startling the guild as everyone got silent to watch this event.

. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and as they got in a fighting stance Wendy jumped up "Hey! Um let's uh.. play games!" Everyone looked at her then shouted 'Yeah!'. Wendy smiled but frowned as she saw Natsu stomp over her way.

. "Natsu-san, don't be me-eeeeeeeeeee!" She squeaked once more as she was thrown over Natsu's shoulder. "Minna! Don't let him do this to me!" She screamed but was silenced by a slap on her ass. She gasped and blushed like a cherry. The guild cat-called and she could swear she heard Carla say "Ooh get it girl!" And Lucy shout "Oooh kill her!".

. She stayed still as he carried through the streets and as they made it to a destination.

. She felt she had stayed silent long enough "Um.. Natsu-san-" "Shut up" Okay, so much for speaking up. Wendy wanted to say something but she didn't want to be told shut up again. She was surprised when she was thrown onto a bed and Natsu hovered over her.

. She felt warm lips nipping at her neck and she let out a small moan. "N-natsu-san!" She could feel the grin on his face as he sucked on her neck and she moaned louder. He sat up and straddled her, chuckiling at her flushed face as he grabbed it and kissed her. She didn't know if she was doing it right but she kissed him back with as much love as she could put into it. She jumped a little as she felt his tongue but relaxed as he seemed to taste her mouth and she moaned even more from the feeling.

. She felt the pink-haired slipping off her clothes but couldn't bring herself to care as she slipped off his shirt and his pants. She saw as he seemed to hesitate on his scarf but she smiled and said "You don't have to, I don't mind one bit". Natsu grinned as she said that, that's what he loved about Wendy she was unselfish and always thought of others before herself "Thanks" and she only gave him that beautiful smile she had.

He went back into dominant moad and ripped her panties off and was ambushed by the smell of her arousal. He dove in for her treat and licked, nipped, and bit to his hearts content as she was in a worl of pleasure. His hand reached up for her soft mounds and grabbed the right one as he flicked the nipple which sent her breathless. With all the pleasure she was recieving it sent her over edge and gasped as she came.

. Natsu sat up and smirked at the panting mess that was Wendy then moaned as his throbbing erection was aching for her virgin hole. He growled as he sat her up and let her lean on him. He lined his 9 inch shaft up with her pussy and slammed in, breaking her virgin wall and causing her to bite down on her lip to hold in her scream. He gasped as he felt her squeezing his cock and trying to milk him right there. "Dammitt... so tight.." he growled out and started at a slow pace. She felt pain at his sudden intrusion but that soon turned into pleasure. She started to moan in a small voice but got louder as he sped up. She screamed as he seemed to strike a bundle of nerves in her. Natsu smirked and sped up more, hitting that spot over and over until she screamed and came undone. Feeling her orgasm and her insides squeeze him his came into her but not before biting on the indent between her neck and shoulder. She was his and his alone.

. They sat there for a second until Wendy whispered "I love you, Natsu" he smiled and kissed her forehead "Love ya too and Wendy?" She peeked up at him and he said "Merry Christmas".


End file.
